daughter is missing
by YePeh
Summary: Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi dari Uchiha Sasuke tetapi kehidupannya berubah ketika Kerajaan Haruno datang berkunjung di Kerajaan Uchiha./"H-Ha'i nama saya Sakura"/"Fugaku-san apakah gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memiliki marga?"/"Ya..benar di bahunya ada tanda bunga Sakura,pada saat aku tanya kenapa ada tanda ini dia hanya menggeleng-"/"-Lagi pula mengapa kalian menanyakan itu"/


daughter is missing

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Autor:tamari ko musume atau yulianti.**_

_**Genre :Family , hurt/comfort.**_

_**Warning:Alur kecepatan,jelek,dan membosankan.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

**Normal POV**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan di dalam istana.

"Engghhh"engah seorang pemuda.

"Tok...tok...tok...Sasuke-sama waktunya sarapan."

"hn"jawab pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu dengan mata tertutup,lima menit kemudian ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mandi,setelah itu ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou sasuke"sapa seorang pemuda di ruang makan.

Hn,Ohayou Itachi"jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi.

"Ayo,kita makan sekarang"kata seorang lelaki dengan pakaian bakraja(baca:raja).

"ha'i,Otou-sama"jawab Itachi dan Sasuke serempak.

(o^.^o)

"Hari ini keluarga Kerajaan Haruno akan datang berkunjung sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap"kata seorang wanita dengan pakaian ratu.

"Ha'i"jawab kedua pemuda(Itachi dan Sasuke) serempak.

"ng...Sasuke bilang pada Sakura-chan agar pergi ke kolam di samping taman"kata ratu.

"ha'i Okaa-sama"jawab sasuke.

(o^.^o)

Di kerajaan Haruno

"Sasori cepat kemari"perintah seorang ratu dengan lembut kepada seorang pangeran yang bernama Sasori.

"Ha'i ada apa?Okaa-sama"tanya sang pangeran (baca:sasori).

"Hari ini kita akan berkunjung ke Kerajaan Uchiha"kata seorang lelaki paruh baya atau bisa di sebut dengan raja.

"ha'i".

(o^.^o)

Di taman dalam istana Uchiha

"Ada apa Mikoto-sama memanggil saya?"kata seorang gadis cantik berambit soft pink sepunggung dan bermata emerland.

"ah...Sakura-chan kau sudah tau'kan kalau keluarga Kerajaan Haruno akan datang berkunjung?"tanya Mikoto.

"ha'i"jawab sakura.

"Kau berdandanlah yang cantik ya?"kata Mikoto.

"Ha'i".

(o^.^o)

Di aula kerajaan Uchiha

"Lapor,Keluarga dari kerajaan Haruno telah datang Fugaku-sama"kata seorang perajurit dengan hormat pada sang raja .

"Persilahkan mereka kedalam aula kerajaan"kata raja Fugaku.

Tidak lama setelah itu...

"moshi-moshi Fugaku-sama,Mikoto-sama,Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun,"kata Raja,Ratu,dan Pangeran Kerajaan Haruno.

"moshi-moshi Rei-sama,Rin-sama,Sasori-kun"kata Raja,Ratu,dan Pangeran Kerajaan Uchiha.(yang mengatakan sasori-kun itu hanya Mikoto saja).

"ah..iya dan perkenalkan ini adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke-kun,namanya Sakura"Kata Mikoto.

"H-Ha'i nama saya Sakura"kata sakura dengan gugup.

"wah...kau tidak usah gugup begitu dan jangan tegang santai saja"kata Rin.

"Ha'i saya permisi dulu"kata sakura.

(o^.^o)

"Fugaku-san apakah gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memiliki marga?"tanya Rei.

"Tidak,kami atau lebih tepatnya Itachi menemukannya pada saat berumur 5 tahun sedang menagis di pinggir sungai perbatasan Kerajaan Haruno dan Uchiha dan pada saat itu Itachi bertanya 'siapa namamu?' lalu dia menjawab 'Sakura' dengan terisak dan bergumam 'nii-chan' pada saat itu."kata Fugaku.

"Apakah ia memiliki tanda bunga Sakura pada bahunya?"tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tau yang tau mungkin Mikoto"kata Fugaku.

"Ya..benar di bahunya ada tanda bunga Sakura,pada saat aku tanya kenapa ada tanda ini dia hanya menggeleng..."kata Mikoto.

"...Lagi pula mengapa kalian menanyakan itu?"sambung Mikoto.

"Karena dia mirip sekali dengan anakku yang hilang"kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kejadiannya...

_**~~flashback~~**_

"_Ibu...ibu...Sakula dan nii-chan mau belmain di dekat sungai ya?"tanya seorang gadis kecil dengan suara cemprengnya._

"_Iya..iya tapi pulang jangan terlalu sore ya?"kata ibu dari gadis kecil itu._

"_Ha'i ibu"jawab gadis kecil –Sakura—dengan nada riang._

"_Nii-chan ibu membeli ijin,kalau begitu ayo nii-chan"kata sakura pada nii-channya._

"_Iya sakura tunggu sebentar"jawab lelaki kecil sekita 10 tahun._

"_Sasori jaga sakura ya?"kata ibu kedua anak tersebut._

"_Iya bu"._

_~~skip time~~_

"_IBU...AYAH...Sakura...Sakura.."teriak sasori tergesa-gesa._

"_Ada apa nak apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"kata sang ayah._

"_Sakura hilang Sakura hilang"kata Sasori dengan menangis._

"_Apa"kata sang ibu dengan terisak._

_**~~and flashback~~**_

"Mungkin saja Sakura anak kalian coba aku panggil Sakura dulu"kata Mikoto.

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Ada apa Mikoto-sama memanggil saya?"tanya sakura.

"Apa kau memiliki tanda bunga sakura pada bahumu?"tanya Sasori .

"Iya Sasori-sama"jawab Sakura.

"kyaa...kau benar-benar anakku"tariak Rin pada sakura sambil menerjangnya.

"A-ada a-a-apa i-ni?"tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau adalah anak dari keluarga Kerajaan Haruno,Sakura"kata Mikoto lembut.

"Hiks...hiks..."tangis Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang kembali ke istana kita Sakura?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya Sasori-sama"kata Sakura.

"lie,jangan memanggilku sasori-sama panggil aku Sasori-nii oke?"kata Sasori.

"ha'i Sasori-nii".

"Anak pintar,ayah ibu ayo"ajak sasori.

"iya-iya tunggu dulu"kata rin.

(o^.^o)

"Sakura-chan apa kau suka dengan gaun-gaun itu?"tanya Rin tersenyum.

"Iya,Okaa-chan"jawab Sakura dengan sopan dan anggun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan"ajak Rei.

"Ha'i".

(o^.^o)

"Nah..Imouto disini kamarmu,kamarku ada di sebelah oke?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya,nii-chan"kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

(o^.^o)

"Hiks...hiks..."tangis Sakura pilu.

"Tok...tok...tok...Sakura-chan ada apa?kenapa menangis?"tanya Rin.

"Lie,Okaa-chan"jawab Sakura walaupun masih kentara habis menangis.

"Ceritakan pada Okaa-chan Sakura."bujuk Rin.

"Hiks...hiks...aku rindu Sasuke-sama"tangis Sakura.

"Whuahahahahahahaha"tiba-tiba ada suara orang tertawa dari depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sasori,Rei jangan membuat Sakura-chan malu itu wajarkan kalau Sakura-chan mencintai mantan majikannya"ucap Rin tajam pada kedua laki-laki itu.

"Maaf"

"Sakura,Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?Jika iya kau mau menjadi istri Sasuke?"tanya Rei tegas.

"I-i-ya"jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah,Sasori kau sudah taukan apa saja yang harus di siapkan?"tanya Rei.

"Iya,Otau-chan".

(o^.^o)

"Lapor,Fugaku-sama Kerajaan Haruno datang lagi".

"Hn,antar ke aula"kata Fugaku.

"Ha'i".

(o^.^o)

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tau kenapa aku datang ke sini"ucap Rei.

"Iya,kami sudah tau Rei-san"ujar Mikoto.

"Kami, sebagai keluarga Kerajan Uchiha ingin meminang Sakura Haruno untuk menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha"ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Nah semua keputusan ada padamu Sakura"ucap Rei.

"Iya,aku mau"ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Terima kasih Kibito"ujar Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura.

**THE AND**

Reviews Please?


End file.
